God Eater Burst Missions
This page is best viewed in landscape mode on mobile God Eater: Burst Note: In this section "Difficulty" is classed as Ranks. This means "Difficulty 1" will be shown as "Rank 1" as well as the other ranks. Rank 1= |-| Rank 2= |-| Rank 3= |-| Rank 4= |-| Rank 5= |-| Rank 6= |-| Rank 7= |-| Rank 8= |-|Rank 9= |-| Rank 10= |-| Challenge Missions= |-| DLC Missions (Eng & JPN)= God Eater: Burst DLC Notes *The preorder NPC pack is only included with the CFW pack and is not present in the OFW pack. This is because there is no way to run the decrypted NPC pack from the JP PSN store on OFWs. If you want to use the preorder NPCs, you must obtain CFW and download the CFW pack. *There will NOT be anymore DLC packs for the English version. . English DLC v1.1 *Since the English DLC contents are the same across all regions, if you downloaded a DLC folder with a different region's name, just rename the DLC folder in PSP/GAME to the following: **US version folder name: ULUS10563 **EU version folder name: ULES01519 **'Do not attempt to use the English DLC with JP GEB', it will result in the PSP freezing when an Aragami part becomes unbound. Obtaining English DLC (OFW) #Create a SG/NA/EU PSN account #Sign in to the PSN on your PSP and download the DLC. #Play! Obtaining English DLC (CFW) #Either download the latest version of NPloader from Codestation's thread and place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 '''to game.txt, Or use the NoDRM engine if you have it via the recovery menu. #Download English DLC from here, and put inside PSP/GAME folder. Credits to: '''zero_danny #Play! . JP DLC v1.61 Note *The Japanese DLC contains more than the English DLC: it includes additional missions and more hairstyles/clothes. You can use the same folder renaming method to play the JP DLC on English versions, however, please take note the following: *There are several issues with using the JP DLC on the English versions: *#'Almost all gametext will be changed to Japanese' as long as the JP DLC is in use. *#New equipment renders may be overlayed. *#Viewing the new craftable clothes will cause the game to crash. *#Only v1.0-1.3 DLC missions can be played. Attempting to start v1.4-v1.61 DLC missions will result in a loading error which will redirect the game to the title screen after prompting for saving. *Thus, playing JP DLC on English versions is not recommended as all the work would be for only a few missions/hairstyles. *There is a bug with the JP DLC: some equipment that require DLC Aragami Crystals to craft may appear uncraftable (i.e ??????) even if the DLC Aragami Crystals are present in the storage. To fix this, withdraw all the bugged DLC Aragami Crystals into your inventory. *There is an bug with the JP DLC v1.6: *#Viewing the Rank ★ versions of''' オラクルソード (Oracle Blade)' and '超回避バックラー (Ultimate Evasive Buckler)' will cause the game to crash. *#The game will crash if you try to upgrade your other equipment to Rank ★ as long as 'オラクルソード (Oracle Blade)' and '超回避バックラー (Ultimate Evasive Buckler) are present in your storage. *#To fix this, sell the '''オラクルソード (Oracle Blade) and 超回避バックラー (Ultimate Evasive Buckler) from your storage and do not craft them. *#'This bug has been fixed with the v1.61 update.' Using JP DLC with Japanese version (OFW) #Create a JP PSN account #Sign in to the PSN on your PSP and download the DLC. #Press triangle on UMD icon in XMB and select update. #Play! Using JP DLC with Japanese version (CFW) #Either download the latest version of NPloader from Codestation's thread and place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 '''to game.txt, Or use the NoDRM engine if you have it via the recovery menu. #Download this pack and extract. #Place NPJH50352 inside PSP/GAME folder. #Download iso_tool 1.981 and place in PSP/GAME, run and update JP GEB. #Play! Using JP DLC with English version #Obtain JP DLC using the above steps. #Rename the DLC folder in PSP/GAME to the following: US version folder name: ULUS10563 EU version folder name: ULES01519 Converting NA/EU savedata to JP savedata '''Preparation #Download FreeCheat/SED pack here. Put Freecheat folder in the root of the memory stick. Put SED folder in PSP/GAME. Add ms0:/FreeCheat/fc_3xx.prx 1 to game.txt. ---- Obtaining Gamekey #Start a new game on JP GEB, placing a dummy character in the slot you're gonna write to. When you're about to save at a terminal, press the Note key next to the Select button to open up Freecheat, MEM Manager/SAVEDATE Manager/Operate Mode/Dump. Exit Freecheat, Save your game. Exit out of game using Home button. #Using PC go to /FreeCheat/SAVEDATA, remove the "-" in the filename and rename the .key to .bin. Copy the new .bin to /PSP/GAME/SED/GAMEKEY. ---- Extraction and Injection #Backup both the NA/EU savedata and the JP savedata to the PC. #On the PSP/SAVEDATA/, delete the JP savedata and rename your NA/EU savedata to the JP savedata's name. #Run SED, press triangle on your RENAMED NA/EU save, and select the first option using circle (Extract) #Exit SED, open PSP/SAVEDATA/ in your PC, delete the RENAMED NA/EU save, and then paste back the backed up JP save to your PSP/SAVEDATA/. Remember, the Backed up one. After that, run SED again, press triangle on your old JP save, and select the second option using circle. (Inject) #Exit out of SED using Home button. #Play! |} Category:Multiplayer Category:Mission